Heroine of Time
by Video Game Fanatic
Summary: Chapter One's up. An extremely stupid story about Tarara, who's the Hero of Time after Link was. In other words, Link was her ancestor and she's taking his place saving Hyrule.
1. Prolouge

This story is very, very stupid. In fact, it's also slightly similar to Ocarina of Time. It's about a young, half-Gerudo girl who's destined to be the next hero of Time. In fact, it takes place nearly one-hundred years after Ocarina of Time. Go ahead and read the prolouge. Sorry if it's too long.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda; I've previously stated this in earlier fics. I own Tarara, and every other character that I've created that doesn't appear in any game. I own this sad, sad story as well, so go ahead and read it. Flames are accepted.  
-------------------------------  
Prolouge  
  
IT WAS a bad time in the world of Hyrule. It was the middle of the Feild War, which had been taking place between the Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons for six months.  
  
Many Hylians were afraid of total war, so they left to anyplace where the inhabatants hadn't been into the war.  
  
One man, a young adult named Grunk, fled the the Nabooru Desert. He knew that the Gerudo lived there, and that they were letting several Hylians in.   
  
"What is your business here?" The Gerudo at the gate to the desert asked Grunk as he approached. They were a race of females, only one male born every one-hundred years.  
  
"I want to hide in the desert, I fear that I will lose my life if I stay in any other place." Grunk explained to the guard.  
  
"You mean that silly war hasn't ended yet?" The Gerudo laughed.  
  
This made Grunk feel better. If this Gerudo could make fun of the war, then maybe the Gerudo wouldn't join in it. He could be safe here until it was over.  
  
Grunk laughed with the Gerudo. "No, not yet." He replied. "But I can't stand to be in it anymore. It's just horrible, dead people all around; the street across from my house was blown up with Goron explosives just a couple days ago."  
  
"Well then, I beleive that is enough reason to let you live with in the desert." The Gerudo said, opening the gate that led inside. "Just tell them that Listapa let you in, and you should be fine." she laughed heartily again. She liked this Grunk guy already.  
  
As Grunk walked into the Gerudo Fortress, he saw why many a man called the Gerudo sculptures and houses the most beautiful and well-made in all of Hyrule.   
  
The homes were stacked upon each other, like the ones that someone in our world will see if they look at the ancient pueblos. Except, they were carved out of stone and the walls were perfectly straight.  
  
The whole place was crowded with Gerudo; all of them female and in a hurry. Grunk wanted to stop one of them to ask where the fugitives were hiding, but none of them seemed very interested in him.  
  
Then he spotted it, there were several Hylian women outside. They were all doing laundry or other chores. Grunk walked over to them.  
  
"A new refugee?" One of the ladies asked. She sounded as though she was very bored.  
  
"Yep." Grunk nodded.  
  
"Then you'll be staying here." the lady said casually. She was beating a dirty rug and was very immensed in cleaning it.  
  
"Okay." Grunk agreed. "It's doesn't look so bad."  
  
"You won't be saying that in a few weeks." the lady said, still paying more attention to the rug than Grunk.  
  
"Why?" Grunk asked curiously. He couldn't think of why the place would look worse in a few weeks.  
  
"You get tired of living here pretty quickly." The lady replied. "By the way, my name's Maria. You'll soon get to know every Hylian here very well. And don't hang around the Gerudo too much. They don't trust men."  
  
Right then, Grunk decided that he didn't like Maria. It might have been that she was disspirited from living in the desert too long, but she was not very opptimistic and she kept the same bored tone every time she spoke.  
  
  
  
AS THE weeks went by, Grunk found that he was getting to enjoy life in the desert very much. He didn't get to know the other refugees as well as Maria told him he would. Instead, Grunk got to know the Gerudo and was soon trusted by all but a few of them.  
  
One that didn't trust him was the only male Gerudo that lived in the desert, Hetumik.  
  
It was on Grunk's first run in with Hetumik that he realized how dangerous the Gerudo king was.  
  
"You, the Hylian." Hetumik called to Grunk as he finished talking with one of the Gerudo, only a week since he had got there.  
  
"Yes?" Grunk replied, not knowing what else to say. He figured that Hetumik wouldn't be so bad, the other Gerudo were nice to him.  
  
"Why are you talking with the Gerudo?" Hetumik demanded.  
  
"Because I have no one else to talk to." Grunk shrugged.  
  
"You should stick to the home with the other refugees. You can talk to them." Hetumik said. "I don't want to see you here in the fortress aga-"  
  
Hetumik suddenly fell silent. He looked at Grunk as though he wasn't believing what he was seeing.  
  
"What is it?" Grunk asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You...." Hetumik started, but his voice trailed off. He was looking scared, his green face turning slightly white.  
  
"I... I what?" Grunk urged.  
  
"You carry the blood of the ancient hero." Hetumik said, his scared look starting to curve into a dangerous one.  
  
"Ancient hero?" Grunk laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
But Hetumik was too busy to listen. He called two guards forward. One was the guard from the gate when Grunk came to the valley. The other Grunk didn't know.  
  
"Merope, Listapa, he's the one that carries the blood of the hero. I want you to take care of him." Hetumik said to the guards.  
  
Grunk was suddenly very scared. Take care of him? What did Hetumik mean by that?  
  
"Why?" said Listapa, who was the one that Grunk knew. "If he doesn't have a child, you're in no danger."  
  
"Yes, but we don't want to take any chances." Hetumik snapped. "There's too big a chance that he will."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Exploded Grunk, who was getting very confused about the whole thing.  
  
But they were too busy talking among themselves to pay any attention to Grunk's shout. They had lowered their voices so that Grunk couldn't hear them, but he caught occaisonal phrases.  
  
"I think it's something we can risk." Listapa argued.  
  
"Why? If the hero is born we're in trouble." Merope said.  
  
"Think about it." Listapa replied angrily, no longer bothering to keep her voice down. "If we kill him, we will arouse suspicion from the Hylians and stand a good chance of being dragged into this war."  
  
"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Grunk yelled.  
  
Listapa and Merope exchanged looks.   
  
"You're going to live, for now." Merope said.  
  
The two guards left, leaving Grunk alone with Hetumik.  
  
"Listen to me, boy." Hetumik said dangerously. "If I catch you doing something that's against me or my orders, you will be prosecuted. It's because of Listapa that you're even alive now."  
  
With that, Hetumik left. Now Grunk was alone on the street, all of the other Gerudo had fled when Hetumik had come. Grunk felt as lost as he did a few minutes ago. All that he knew was that he had been saved from being prosecuted for carrying the blood of a hero.  
  
This is making my head hurt! Grunk thought, I had better go back to the refugee camp.  
  
But before Grunk had left the street, a voice called him.  
  
"Grunk! Come back!"  
  
Grunk whipped around to see Listapa running towards him. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I bet you have no idea what you are." Listapa said, coming closer.  
  
"No, I have no idea. I don't know what I just almost lost my life." Grunk replied, growing irritable and miserable after that last experience.  
  
"You carry the blood of the legendary Hero of Time." Listapa explained. "The next person in your family will be the Hero of Time, they are only born every One-Hundred years. But Hetumik is worried because all ancient legends that include this hero have the hero defeating the Gerudo king."  
  
"So my child will be the Hero of Time?" Grunk said, surprised.  
  
"Yes." Listapa responded. "I think that Hetumik will do anything to prevent you from having a child, and kill it if you do."  
  
"Thank you for letting me know." Grunk said, turning to go back to the refugee house.  
  
  
  
AS GRUNK came to feel more at home at the Gerudo Fortress, he fell in love with Listapa, and she fell in love with him. They were careful to advoid being together under Hetumik's watchful eye; and Merope was, if anything, worse.  
  
Nine months after Grunk came to live with the Gerudo, disaster struck. Listapa came to see Grunk right after she heard the news.  
  
"Oh, Grunk. This is horrible!" She said to him.  
  
"What is it?" Grunk asked anxiously  
  
Listapa flung her arms around Grunk's neck and sounded as though she was about to cry. "The Gerudo have been dragged into the war! Hetumik is ordering all of the refugees to be executed at dawn. And worse than that, I am going to have a baby!"  
  
Grunk knew that Hetumik would be more likely to kill him than any of the other Hylians; especially now that the Hero of Time was going to be born in a matter of months.  
  
"There's no way I could escape without one of the other Gerudo detecting me. I have no choice but to face it and die." Grunk said, seeing no other way out.  
  
"You must try!" Listapa shreiked, outraged. Now tears were really streaming down her cheeks. "I love you Grunk, and it's more noble to die trying to escape rather than sitting here and waiting for it."  
  
"No, Listapa." Grunk replied defiantly. "It's more noble to face death rather than try and escape it. I must let them-"  
  
Grunk was interupted by a small squad of Gerudo marching into his quarters. They were followed by none other than Hetumik and Merope.  
  
"Grunk!" Hetumik roared. "The other Hylians will die at sunrise tomorrow; but you will die now so I can be sure you don't escape. I have had several chances to kill you over the past months; and I should've done it when you entered this desert. But Listapa has given you borrowed time." He looked sharply at the guards that surrounded him. "Take him away!"  
  
At his command, the guards surrounded Grunk and put him in chains so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Take Listapa too. She will witness his death, but she will not die herself, yet." Hetumik growled, as Merope and two other guards overpowered Listapa and led her after Hetumik. The little proccession left Grunk's chambers and headed toward the archery course.  
  
Once they got there, they hooked Grunk's chains to the rocky cliff that was behind the targets, which had all been removed. Grunk watched as the guards that had been holding him carried Hetumik a bow and a quiver full of arrows.  
  
Hetumik took an arrow out of the quiver and fitted it into the bow. He took careful aim and said, "I shall enjoy watching your last moments."  
  
With that, Hetumik let go of the arrow and, with a yelp from Listapa, Grunk died.  
  
  
  
A FEW months after the Field War ended, Listapa gave birth to a child. Right after the child was born, Hetumik and a band of his followers appeared. Hetumik had been steadily gaining power over the past months and now ruled the desert with an iron fist.   
  
"Listapa, give me the child." Hetumik roared. "I can sense what he is; that he has the power to destroy me. Give him here and I shall destroy him before he has the chance to fullfill his destiny."  
  
Listapa, however, held the child close to her. "I'll die before you can take my child!" she said.  
  
"All right then." Hetumik said calmly. "Kill her."  
  
One of his guards moved forward and took care of Listapa.  
  
"Now, bring the child to me. I want to kill him myself." Hetumik demanded.  
  
But his guard had a better idea.  
  
"I think we should raise the child as a Gerudo. There are certain uses that they could have."  
  
Hetumik gave no thought to the idea before replying. "No. We cannot allow another male Gerudo to live in the desert. There can only be one."  
  
"And there only will be." said the guard. "It's a girl."  
  
Now Hetumik gave thought to it.  
  
"But, legends always tell of the Hero being male. It's never been a female in all of Hyrule's history." he thought aloud.  
  
"Let's raise her. Then she can prove useful to us." The guard .  
  
"Yes. Let's." Hetumik agreed. "If we can get her to help us, then she could prove useful. We'll raise this girl."  
---------------------------------  
That's the prolouge. I've got chapters one and two written, I'll upload them when I get some reviews. 


	2. Chapter One: The Legend Begins

As was previously stated, I don't own Zelda.  
  
Here's chapter one! Anyway, read and enjoy, I guess.  
------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Legend Begins  
  
My name is Tarara.  
  
I am a Gerudo of the Nabooru Desert. I was raised here, and my mother was said to have died during the Field War that was thirteen years ago.  
  
I don't believe that because in my history lesson I learned that the war ended a few months before I was born.   
  
The other Gerudo seem to think that I am an outkast. They never look me in the face and I often hear them whispering behind me back. I agree with them about my being an outkast. I am independant of Gerudo culture and have stolen nothing in my life.  
  
There are two people who like me for who I am though. They are my best friends, Cahyre and Mutiry. I spend most of my time searching the desert with them.  
  
Today we were taking a break from our usual treasure hunts. It was my thirteenth birthday and we were sitting just outside the Gerudo Fortress daydreaming.  
  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be a hero." Cahyre said. "Spending your days protecting the land from people like Hetumik. That would be the life I would choose."  
  
Cahyre was a very wishful person. She spends a lot of time wishing that she were someone else doing something else. I think she is expecting a more exciting life to pop up. She seems to know that something big is going to happen and she wants to play a main part in it.  
  
"That would be extremely dangerous. With every battle you would face the risk of getting killed." Mutiry snapped.  
  
Mutiry is the serious one. To her, everything has to have an explanation and she has long since accepted that she is living this life and there is nothing she can do about it. She's very down to earth, and she has never broken a Gerudo rule (even though she has broken Hylian rule several times in her life).  
  
"You're both right." I said quickly, sensing an arguement coming on. "The best we can do is wishfully think that we were the hero. That way, we can imagine how we would battle off Hetumik and no one gets hurt."  
  
I am the one who is spiritual. I have instincts deeper than most of the Gerudo, maybe all of them. I am also very quiet. I don't talk often. I also consider myself to be a peacemaker. I know how to patch up the constant arguements between Cahyre and Mutiry. Sometimes I can't help but think that they wouldn't still be friends if it wasn't for me.  
  
I also have kept to myself about a lot of things. I had been having dreams for the past few weeks. They were horrible dreams, and I was able to remember them in perfect detail.  
  
I would always start out sitting in Hyrule Field (I had never seen it, but it did look as it did in the books I read). Dark storm clouds would billow over, making the place as baren as the desert. I could always feel an evil presence; the same presence I feel when Hetumik is around. Then, I see a person that is wearing a long, pink dress. She has blue eyes and blonde hair; and she is a person of great importance, so I think.  
  
"Tarara!" she always yells to me. "You must stop the evil. You must save Hyrule!"  
  
"But I don't know how." I always reply. "I can't stop the evil if I have no weapons or experience!"  
  
"You will be the one to stop the evil!" The person always insists.  
  
Then, Hetumik's form looms up and grabs the girl. He gives me his evil laugh and disappears. That's when I wake up.  
  
"Tarara!" Mutiry snapped. "Are you listening to me?!"  
  
I snapped out of reminicsing my dream. "Yeah, I'm listening." I lied.  
  
"Good." Mutiry replied, with the tone that she didn't believe me. "Then you realize why I think you two should stop imagining yourselves as herors and start accepting yourselves as what you are: two Gerudo that happen to be against Hetumik."  
  
"Most of the Gerudo in the valley are against Hetumik." Cahyre complained. "But you don't see any of them out doing something to stop him. He's at the castle, and he can make his move whenever he wants. It's only a matter of time until he finds a way into the Evil Realm. Once he's there, the end of life as we know will come."  
  
"They don't do anything because they have more sense than to attack Hetumik. He's a powerful magician; none of the Gerudo here stand a chance!" Mutiry argued.  
  
"Shh!" I said suddenly. I had heard something. "Listen."  
  
They did. They listened as we heard two people approach. We hurried to hide behind some rocks as the people entered the valley.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" the first asked. I recognized the voice to belong to Hipeos, one of Merope's guards. Merope is the leader of the valley; she took over when Hetumik left the desert last year.  
  
"I don't know." Replied the second person. It was Hartafar, Merope's advisor.  
  
"Hartafar, try calling her. Maybe she's hiding." Hipeos snapped.  
  
Hartafar seemed to take Hipeos's advice, because a few seconds later she was yelling, "Tarara, are you here! Show yourself at once!"  
  
I almost fell backwards from the shock. Why would they be looking for me? I looked at Mutiry, wondering what I should do.  
  
"See what they want." She whispered to me.  
  
"Are you sure?" I whispered back. "They look like they're up to no good."  
  
Mutiry rolled her eyes and pushed me out from behind the rock. I was half-crouched when she pushed me, so I fell over ackwardly. Pushing myself up, I called to Merope's guards.  
  
"Hipeos, Hartafar, were you looking for me?" I called.  
  
Hartafar looked in my direction, her face showing some excitement since she had found me.  
  
"We have been searching the desert for you, Tarara! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I've been here the whole time." I shrugged.  
  
"Well then, you must come with us!" Hipeos said, hurrying over to where I stood. Hartafar followed, and they were soon leading me into the Gerudo Fortress.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Merope wants to see you." Hartafar explained.  
  
I stopped walking. Merope wanted to see me? I didn't have a good feeling about that. "Why does she want to see me?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Because, she has something very important to tell you." Hipeos replied impatiently. "Come on now, we really must get going."  
  
Cahyre and Mutiry came out from behind the rock as well. Hartafar glared at them as they neared us.  
  
"Where are you taking Tarara?" Cahyre demanded. "We have a right to know, and assist her."  
  
Hartafar snorted. "You don't have any right to assist her." She laughed. "Merope wants to see her alone. She doesn't want us to drag two others along with this one." She added, indicating me.  
  
I was often spoken of in that way; like I couldn't hear them or I wasn't there. Another way in which I was treated as an outcast.  
  
"Now if you two don't mind, we have orders to take her to see Merope and we will now take her." Hipeos said my friends. Then she turned to me. "You will come with us; silently and without arguement."  
  
I turned around to wave good-bye to Cahyre and Mutiry and started walking again, now dreading where I was going. I hated seeing Merope, many people said that she was once a supporter of Hetumik.  
  
All too soon, we reached her quarters. Hipeos and Hartafar led me into Merope's office. Then, they left.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out "Where are you going?"  
  
"Merope wishes to speak with you alone." Hipeos said. "She will be in shortly. Wait here for her."  
  
I looked around the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves. And the shelves were full of every book you can imagine. There were books about Hyrule's history, there were books about the different lands of the planet. There were books about the rise and fall of Ganondorf 100 years ago.  
  
Apart from the books, there was a large desk that was covered with stray papers. Merope looked to be a little untidy. A spindly armchair sat behind the desk, and a wooden chair sat in front.  
  
I walked to one of the bookshelves and picked up a book that contained information on how Ganondorf was defeated. It was written by the person that the desert was named after, Nabooru. I opened it up to a page to see a picture of Ganon falling into the Evil Realm, the sages holding it open.  
  
"So, you want to know more about Ganon do you?" said a voice behind me. "I should think you would be interested in something like that."  
  
I snapped around to see Merope. She had come in the door and was standind behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to touch your stuff. It just caught my eye and I had to-"  
  
"It's perfectly understandable." Merope said, cutting me off. Then, to my surprise, she smiled. "Now sit down here, I have things to tell you."  
  
I turned back to the shelf to put the book back, but I couldn't remember where I had gotten it from. I was about to ask Merope where it belonged when she spoke again.  
  
"If you want to borrow that book, it's fine with me. I should think that you will want to once I tell you what you need to know."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that, so I clutched the book and sat down in the wooden chair. Merope sat down in the chair behind her desk. She cleared away some of the papers so there was a clear spot. Then she leaned forward, her face only a few feet away from mine.  
  
"There is something that you don't know, Tarara." she said.  
  
I almost rolled my eyes. I almost made a sarcastic remark. But I was able to hold my tongue and let her continue.  
  
"As you know, several Hylians came to the desert for refuge during the Field War." Merope started.  
  
Now I was really wanting to say something. I knew about the Field War. It was an easy thing to learn about. I was starting to think that this was just a history lesson.  
  
"One day, a special man came into the desert. He had no idea that he was special, or in what way he was." Merope continued.  
  
I literally had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something. I was expecting Merope to go on and say that she fell in love with this man and so on and so on.  
  
"He carried the blood of the Hero of Time." Merope said.  
  
I fell out of my seat.  
  
"What?" I said, pulling myself back up. "Didn't Hetumik try to kill him?"  
  
"Of course he did. Do you think that Hetumik would let the Hero of Time be born? Hetumik knew that the man's child would be the one to attempt defeating him, so he tried to kill him."  
  
"Tried?" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Listapa talked Hetumik into letting him live."  
  
I almost fell out of my seat again. Listapa had been my mother. I couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Why did Listapa try saving him?" I said, almost demanded.  
  
"You've probably already guessed." Merope smiled. "Go on, tell me what you think."  
  
I looked at her. "The only reason I can think of is that Listapa loved him." I said.  
  
"That she did." Merope replied. "She and Grunk, as the man was called, were hardly ever seen apart from each other. But, when the Gerudo were dragged into the war, Hetumik had a perfect reason to finally kill Grunk. He murdered him with an arrow."  
  
"He had already had a child, huh?" I filled in for Merope.  
  
"Yes, you're understanding more than I thought you would." Merope said, smiling again. "But, the child had not yet been born. So Hetumik had no idea that the Hero of Time would be born soon. When they were born, he ordered Listapa to be killed."  
  
"What about the child?" I asked, already guessing where this ended. There was only one explanation for this.  
  
"You know already." Merope said. "She is sitting in front of me."  
  
"But, if Hetumik knew that I was the Hero of Time, why did he let me live? Shouldn't he have killed me?"  
  
"Now there's a good question." Merope replied. "I knew that you were a smart one. I was able to talk Hetumik into letting you live. He doesn't want you to stop him, but I do."  
  
"You're joking." I said.  
  
"I am not joking." Merope replied, growing a bit impatient. "You are destined to save Hyrule from Hetumik. You must do it."  
  
"But." I protested. "I am only a child. And I have no weapons of any kind. How could I defeat him?"  
  
"That book that I lent you." Merope said. "Open it up to the second chapter."  
  
I had forgotten all about the book in my shock. I picked it up from where I had dropped it on the floor and opened it to the second chapter.  
  
"Well, read it aloud." Merope urged.  
  
" 'Link, the Hero of Time in that age, was only ten when he first found himself in the war against Ganondorf. He collected the three Spiritaul Stones and opened the Sacred Realm. He unwittingly let Ganondorf right inside, and Ganondorf got the Triforce.' " I read.  
  
"Does that tell you anything?" Merope encouraged.  
  
"That Link was young and he let Ganondorf have the Triforce." I said.  
  
"That's not what I mean." Merope sighed, growing impatient again. "He was willing to try and save Hyrule, even though he was younger than you. He tried his very best and he won, in the end."  
  
"So you are telling me never to give up?" I translated. "To keep on going even when it looks as though I don't stand a chance?"  
  
"That's it." Merope said, smiling once again.  
  
"That's great and all, but there is still the problem that I don't have any weapons." I said.  
  
"We'll take care of that." Merope said. "I happen to have a sword and a sheild that you can use. I'll have Hartafar grab it for you when you leave."  
  
Merope sounded as though that wrapped up the whole matter. However, I didn't feel that way. I was still very confused about the whole thing.  
  
"Um, there is still one problem." I spoke up. "I don't know what I am supposed to do."  
  
"Neither do I." Merope responded mysteriously.  
  
I raised my eyebrows and tried to keep myself from commenting on that; but I wasn't able to. "What do you mean, you don't know what I have to do?" I spat.  
  
"I mean that I don't know exactly what you can do to stop Hetumik." Merope explained. "But I do know who does know. If you go to the castle and see Princess Zelda, I'm sure she can tell you."  
  
"The castle?" I replied. I had no idea where I would ever find that. "Where is the castle. I have never seen nor been to the castle."  
  
Merope was starting to look impatient again. It was as if she expected me to know all of this already.  
  
"Take this." she said, handing me a map. "It will show you the way to the castle."  
  
I set down the book on Ganondorf and held the map open in both of my hands. It was in extraordinary detail, showing every place and house in the whole world. What was even more amazing was that it had a yellow marker exactly where I was sitting in the building.  
  
"It is a magic map." Merope explained to my amazed face. For once, she didn't seem impatient that I didn't know about it. "It shows the holder exactly where they are standing in Hyrule. I think that it is time for you to get to bed."  
  
I folded up the map and grabbed the book from her desk. I got up and prepared to leave for my quarters.  
  
"Wait a second." Merope said suddenly, hopping up off her chair and running to prevent me from leaving. "I want you to meet me at the stable tomorrow morning at dawn. I will need to talk to you then."  
  
She turned and opened the door for me. I walked out and she followed. "Hartafar." she said. "Would you please grab the sword and sheild from the weapons closet?"  
  
Hartafar muttered something that I couldn't hear and disappeared down the hall. She reappeared a moment later holding a highly polished blade and a sheild bearing the logo of the Hyrule army. She handed them to Merope.  
  
"Tarara, here are your main tools in battle. You may lie your hands on other weapons, but these will be your most trustworthy I expect." Merope told me as she handed me the sword and sheild. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
I walked out of Merope's quarters and towards my own.  
---------------------------------------------  
I'll upload Chapter Two later. 


End file.
